1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy-maintenance strap guide system of a strapping machine, and particularly to an easy-maintenance strap guide system of a strapping machine without the use of tools by utilizing a unique linking mechanism. About this invention, the maintenance work can be done quickly without the use of tools. It saves the detaching and assembling time. Plus, it can release automatically due to the gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most malfunctions of a strapping machine are caused by a jammed or stuck strap in the strap guide slot of the strapping machine. Consequently, the strap advance or retreat process will be influenced. In order to overcome these malfunctions, the user usually needs to detach four to six fixing elements (such as bolts, screws, etc.) and then to disassemble the attached parts covering the strap guide slot. After which, the user can inspect or repair the jammed or stuck strap. Once the malfunction is overcome, the user can install the related parts back. However, it is very time-consuming and inconvenient.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the user wants to repair the conventional strapping machine 90, four fixing elements 911 on the covering part 91 must be removed first. Then, it is possible to inspect or repair the breakdown. After which, the user has to install the detached ones back again. It is very inconvenient and time-consuming.